


Body Language ( kylux )

by Night_Cloud (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, M/M, Psychology, School, don't pop off if this doesn't "work" with the star wars universe please!, i'm an absolute star wars baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Night_Cloud
Summary: Kylo Ren can feel himself slipping further from sanity - a funny thing considering that he is studying psychology. Oblivious to Kylo's internal turmoil, Hux finds himself facing another issue: trying to get his psychology project done with a student who he'd rather not work with. ( modern-day au )
Kudos: 3





	Body Language ( kylux )

Kylo was slipping. He could feel it deep within himself; within every movement he made; within every fiber of his being. Hunched over on his bed, head in his hands, Kylo could feel the aching sensation pound through his head. Words whispering things he knew he shouldn’t think. The words were like little snakes slipping through his brain, though. No matter how hard he tried he was unable to get a grip on any of them. All he knew was that these words weren’t… natural. He needed to stop this. To ground himself.

Closing his eyes he attempted to reach out and grab the words again. The hairs on his arms tingled in anticipation as he reached out. He could feel the words thrumming against his skull, a drum beat that captured his breath. Straining his mind, he opened up his mental grasp, and -

\- A knock came at his door and his eyes shot open, sending the voices scattering. _ So close _ .

“Kylo,” a voice came from outside. 

He sighed, recognizing the voice and got up. Doing nothing to hide his annoyance he replied, “Coming.”

Outside his door stood a scrawny boy who nearly matched his height. The  _ nearly  _ being important. Neatly kept ginger hair rested atop his head. Kylo knew he must’ve looked like a trainwreck in comparison to him. Unkept, black hair. Clothes that had to be at least a day or two old.  _ Not that any of that matters _ , he reminded himself.  _ This was just that damned kid Hux, after all. _

“Yeah?”

“I’ve called you twice, left you a voicemail, and written you an email - to all of which you didn’t respond!” Hux huffed. “We have a project due next class!”

“Right. Remind me what class again?” Kylo pressed his lips together.

Hux twisted his mouth at this. “Listen, Kylo. I want to work with you as much as you’d like to kiss a monkey’s ass, but at least I’m putting forth some effort here! This project is worth half of our grade and I sure as hell don’t want to take this class again!”

The whisper of a voice ran through Kylo’s head as he watched Hux heat up over this. Watching how easily passionate Hux got over the slightest things - he blinked and shook his head slightly, clearing these thoughts. 

“Just come in and let’s finish this project.” Kylo finally gave it, pushing his door open for Hux. 

Turning around, Kylo quickly kicked his stray clothes out of the way so there was space in the center of his room for the two to work. He glanced over at Hux who was doing nothing to hide his disgust at the mess the room was in. A momentary wave of embarrassment crossed Kylo. 

“When was the last time you did a load of laundry?” Hux questioned as he sat down on the black carpet in the center of the room. 

Kylo crossed his arms over his chest. “I thought this little visit was about our project and not the state of my room.”

“Just saying,” he muttered while spreading out a stack of papers. “Now in case you don’t recall, our selected topic was on identifying and assessing body language.” He took one of the papers off the ground. “It should be rather easy if we both carry our load.” Hux’s eyes slid over to meet Kylo in an accusing manner.

Kylo huffed and sat down. “Fine, fine.”

“I’ll take the signs of distress and defensiveness.” He grabbed a mechanical pencil and clicked out a bit of graphite. “You can do passion and pleasure.” Hux passed over a paper. On it was a long list of different behaviors and general insight attached to them. “All I need you to do right now is read through this list and then jot down what these various actions convey.”

Skimming over the list, Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘Leaning forwards’, ‘flushed complexion’, ‘quick breath’. This project was such bullshit. He glanced over at Hux who was already invested in his work. He was jotting down notes quickly, his handwriting tight and precise. In this fervent state, a small cowlick of ginger hair had freed from it’s typically neat, slicked back position. The desire to reach out and tuck that strand back in place overtook Kylo momentarily and he felt his breath quicken. Feeling his face heat up slightly, he turned his gaze back down to the paper. ‘Parting lips slightly’, ‘wide eyes’, ‘feet pointed’ -

\- A roar of whispering daggers hit sharply. Sucking in a quick breath, Kylo brought his hands up to his throbbing temples.

Hux looked up at this. “Are you okay?”

Kylo shook his head, the pain shooting through his head too much to handle. It would’ve been impossible to pretend that things were okay right now. The voices had been bad in the past - much more so recently - but never had gotten to a point like this. Typically they were a noise in the background, a tinnitus-like ringing. But now? Now they were demanding something. The voices were finally calling out. 

“Do you need me to call someone?” Hux had his hand on his back pocket, ready to pull his phone out and dial for help. 

The whispers grew louder, sharper, clearer. Something was being pulled from deep within Kylo, dragging him towards…  _ him, him, him, him _ . Kylo looked up at Hux, lowering his hands, the pain ebbing away as he slowly understood. “You made me do passion and pleasure for a reason,” he realized, his voice cracking and laced with pain. 

Hux’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. “I-”

Before he could continue, Kylo reached out and pulled him into a kiss. At once, the remaining voices hushed. Any pain he felt before was lost in the sweet bliss of whatever warmth it was that overtook him. He pulled away slowly.

“Was that okay?” Kylo’s voice was soft and laced with uncertainty.

He looked at Hux in anticipation, only to find him without words. 

“Did I read your body language wrong?” his eyebrows laced in worry.

Hux shook his head, a small smile on his face. “No, Kylo. You read me right. So, so right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed reading this short one-shot. As mentioned in the tags, I'm an absolute baby to the Star Wars universe as well as rusty in writing these types of stories. While this story is far from perfect, I hope I did a decent enough job in giving you your daily dose of fluff. 
> 
> night_cloud  
> <3


End file.
